1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stationery, and particularly to an envelope with interior decorative elements having an element that pops up when the envelope is folded open.
2. Description of the Related Art
Greeting cards typically come with envelopes that are sized and shaped to snugly and securely receive them. Although the cards themselves may be provided with ornamentation and decoration, the envelopes are typically utilitarian and functional in appearance, with the only variation usually being in the color of the paper.
Such conventional envelopes typically are folded over and secured with adhesive in such a manner that it defines a pocket therein with a fold-over sealing flap for receiving the greeting card. The envelopes typically provided with greeting cards are designed for functionality, rather than decorative, ornamental or design purposes. It would be desirable to provide an envelope that includes ornamentation additional to the ornamentation typically only found on the greeting card itself.
Thus, an envelope with interior decorative elements solving the aforementioned problems is desired.